Let Me Be The One
by Christal-R
Summary: Ashley has been drafted to Raw and feels lonelier than ever. But when she falls for someone who comes to her rescue, there is only one problem: He already has a girlfriend. Despite of this, could he fall for someone like the dirty blonde?
1. A Hero Comes Along

**Let Me Be The One**

**A/N: A new story again! Lol. You're probably tired of seeing me posting new stories right? Lol. Anyway, this idea came to me and I just thought of trying it out. The title was inspired by the song 'Smother Me' by The Used. I was struggling with the titles but then Mikki helped me choose the best one so I would like to thank her for that, lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Synopsis: Ashley has been drafted to Raw and feels lonelier than ever. But when she starts to fall for someone who comes to her rescue there's only one problem: he already has a girlfriend. Despite of this, could he fall for someone like the dirty blonde?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Hero Comes Along**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

Ashley Massaro entered the Raw arena while a particular rock song by Simple Plan blasted through her ears. She was alone but when it comes to listening to music on her ipod, she didn't feel that much lonely at all for the moment anyway. She was disappointed yet upset that she got drafted to Raw last week. As she went further inside to the locker room area on that Monday night, it was her first night on working there and she had a feeling down in the pit of her stomach that she wouldn't like it one bit.

She hated to be treated like she was a doormat and anyone could walk over her. She was not a Lita wannabe that everyone had proclaimed her as. Just because she wanted to contrast herself from everyone else doesn't give them the right to judge her. It was the same for Smackdown and now it was the same for this brand too.

_I hate being alone. _

Ashley didn't have many friends on Smackdown and now that she was part of the Raw roster, she doubted that she would have any friends there. She didn't care if it meant that she would always be alone. She was already like that anyway so that wasn't new to her. She was used to it. She hated being alone but she was used to it.

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_And no one hears you screaming_

She wondered how the songs could be so true. How could they know how a person is feeling inside? There was definitely more to the song than just the beat of it.

She felt like screaming to the world to leave her alone and to let her be. She was getting sick and tired of the people pointing fingers at her and laughing at her behind her back. Didn't they know that she was a human being just like them? Didn't they know that she had a sensitive side?

Of course they didn't. One reason being was because they didn't know her as well as they thought.

The dirty blonde diva kept on walking past the superstars that were standing around in the corridors doing nothing in particular. She could feel the eyes staring at her but she ignored them as she kept on walking. She had no idea where to go but she kept on walking.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To be lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't what it's like…_

"Welcome to my life," Ashley sang softly and then let out a weak sigh.

Though she was aware of where she was going, at the same time, she was a bit absent minded while her mind was drowning into the song. As Ashley kept on walking, she met another superstar along the way and that smirk on his face annoyed her. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she couldn't hear him because of the music. She simply rolled her eyes and walked past him. She didn't went any further as she would like to as she felt a tight grip to her wrist and suddenly she got spun around to face him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled as she pulled her arm away with force.

She couldn't tell how loud she was because the music but she didn't care. She was pissed and she had every right to show that she was. The man had his index fingers pointed to his ears. Ashley knew what he was trying to say and she rolled her eyes as her response to his message. She turned off her ipod and removed her earphones.

"That's much better," he said.

Ashley scoffed. "What do you want Carlito?"

"Why are you so grumpy to me all of a sudden?"

"Maybe it's because I'm just not in a good mood? Why do you care anyway?"

Carlito sneered. "You're so cute when you're angry."

He reached his hand to touch her cheek but then the dirty blonde swiftly slapped his hand harshly away.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed.

"I'm trying to talk to you and not you're being all bitchy towards me?"

"First of all if you want to talk to me, then you do so politely."

"I did but then you couldn't hear me because of your stupid earphones."

"Well _sorry_," Ashley said sarcastically. "Can I please go? I want to be on my own."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business," she said in a harsh tone. She didn't want to waste her time with someone that wasn't worth her time. She turned at her heels but Carlito got in her way. She tried to move to one side and then to the next but the Puerto Rican superstar was still blocking her way.

"Get out of my way," she said as she tried to control her anger.

"Why can't you look at me?" Carlito asked. He was enjoying annoying her by the minute. Ashley shot her fiery blue eyes at him as she frowned.

"I said get out of my way."

Carlito smirked at her. He then lowered his head down to whisper into her ear.

"You're not much of a diva. You know what I think what you look as? A prostitute."

Ashley's jaw dropped in mere shock at his words. She looked at him and his smirk was still there. She wasted little time to make her response and Carlito received a hot fierce slap to the face.

"Pervert!" Ashley said hotly as she moved away from him. She wouldn't take any of this crap from anyone lightly and she wasn't afraid of showing it. But he grabbed her wrist again but this time she yelped in pain and she looked into his eyes once more only to see the coldness in them. She tried to not be intimidated but fear overpowered her.

"Let me go!" Ashley shrieked as she tried to escape from his grip but the more she tried, the tighter the grip and Ashley tried desperately to hold back the tears that were coming forth.

"You dare to slap me?" Carlito asked.

"Let me go!"

"You wanna slap me again huh? You wanna try? Go ahead and we'll see if you'll regret in the end."

Ashley was helpless and all she could was to scream. She tried to think of a way to escape but how?

"Let go of her!"

Soon her wrist was released instantly and Ashley held onto it with tenderness. She made a few steps away as a new person appeared in the corridor.

"Why don't you stick your nose out of my business Orton?"

"When I see a guy hurts a girl, I intend on sticking _my_ nose in it."

"Oh I see," Carlito sneered. "This is your way of confronting me before the tag match tonight. That's okay, I understand. No need to make excuses."

The brunette superstar scoffed. "You're so pathetic, you know that?"

"Just be lucky that I don't have an apple in my hand. Otherwise your face wouldn't look so pretty right now."

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't bring one with you or I would make you choke on it right now."

The two men glared at each other while the dirty blonde looked on with fear. Ashley had no idea if she should run away or not. Carlito looked at her and she made a light swallow as he had done so before looking back at his one of his opponents for the tag team match.

"See you in the ring," Carlito said to Randy. He took a few steps back and his cold eyes were targeting him and soon he turned around and walked away until Ashley could no longer see him. The other man however was still standing there, perhaps staring at the empty corridor where Carlito went through.

Ashley ran a hand through the locks of her hair as she looked at him despite that it was only his back that she was looking at. She was looking at the one who came to her rescue when she had thought that no one would come to her. Her heart skipped a beat as he turned around and his eyes met hers.

There was silence between them and Ashley had no idea what to say or do as he slowly walked towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Ashley and nodded. "Thank you."

Randy nodded and Ashley made a small smile. Then there was silence once more and it was the kind that made her a bit nervous as he looked at her. Taking it as her time to leave, she turned and walked away. Before Ashley went any further, she heard his voice again and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Is this yours?" Randy asked as he showed her small white device in his hand. Ashley checked her pocket and realized that her ipod wasn't there. Then she realized that she had dropped it while struggling from Carlito's grip.

"Yeah it is," said Ashley and took the ipod from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Randy. "See you later."

He walked past her and Ashley had the urge to call him back but then why would she? Had she already thanked him? Was she about to call him for no reason?

So she hesitated and instead she watched his figure got smaller and smaller.

Ashley sighed as Randy disappeared from her sight. She was on her own once more.


	2. The Mystery Girl

**Thanks to xAttitudex, RIckster627, TorriexJohn, SunnyLee, rory21 and rkolover06 for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting for the next update! I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 – The Mystery Girl**

The show already started fifteen minutes ago and Ashley couldn't be happier than to sit in the darkness all by herself and away from the people around her. It was bad enough than to have them staring at her like she was a zombie that popped in out of nowhere. As she sat there, swinging her feet back and forth while staring into nothing in particular, it seemed that the only thing that she could do was to hide and to pretend that she didn't exist.

_It's better this way, I guess. _

Or was it? She made a weary sigh to a question that she couldn't answer herself. She could hear the sounds of the fans out there, cheering for whoever was competing at that moment. She didn't have a match and she didn't mind. For her, it would mean to just relax and…do what? Listen to her ipod?

The battery went dead so she couldn't listen to any music as much as she wanted to. So she found herself feeling bored with nothing else to do. The only choice she had was to simply drown into her own thoughts.

She found herself thinking of the one thing that she couldn't take her mind out of. Ever since he came to defend her, the image of him was etched in her mind constantly. Why would Ashley be thinking about him now? Besides his name and his well known moniker 'The Legend Killer' that was basically all she ever knew about him. She had notice his incredible in ring talent through television and she could see that he was a natural.

"You sure like to be in the dark huh?"

Ashley's heart leapt as she heard this. Was there someone at the dark corridor too?

Her blue eyes shot up from the floor to look at the dark figure that is apparently looking towards her direction. She jumped off from the crates.

"Who's there?" Ashley asked.

The dark figure just stood there watching her.

"Just someone who has been around for sometime now."

"You've got to be kidding me. I asked who you are and that's your answer?"

"I'm just saying it as it is."

"Um okay? That's still not good enough. I want to know who you are."

"I already answered you."

Ashley gritted her teeth with annoyance at this. Though she couldn't see the face properly, that distinct voice could be confirmed that it was a girl that was apparently trying to get under her skin.

"This is not funny! If you're trying to make me look dumb I'm not going to take it lightly!" 

"Whoa, hold it there punk girl. I wasn't trying to do anything."

Ashley scoffed. "Then what were you trying to do huh?" 

"I'll leave that for you to figure out."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually. See ya later punk girl."

As she stood there bewilderment about the encounter, the dark figure disappeared from her sight.

"Hold it right there!" Ashley yelled as she ran out of the dark corridor. "What are you-"

Unfortunately for the punk diva, she couldn't get her question answered as she came upon a well lit corridor and didn't see anyone out there.

"Where did she go?" Ashley asked herself as she looked around before placing her hands on her hips. Then she made a roll of her eyes and shrugged off the thought of the encounter she had with the 'mystery girl' as she walked down the quiet corridor.

"Whatever. This is so stupid anyway."

------------

_Here are your winners Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton!_

Ashley couldn't help but to smile as the referee raised the hands of the two men as they had defeated the team of Ken Kennedy and Carlito. Her blue eyes were glued onto the monitor as she was focusing on the one man who was standing opposite the rainbow haired warrior. The one with the brown hair, blue eyes and had sweat pouring all over his chiseled chest….

_Whoa. What a minute. Was I checking this guy out? No way! Of course not! Get over yourself Ashley. _

She shook her head to get herself out of the trance. It couldn't be denied that he was incredibly handsome but for her to be attracted to him? There was just no way she was, right?

Ashley ignored her question as she turned to get to the catering room. On her way there, she saw four girls laughing as they were deep into conversation. They stopped as they heard someone coming their way and turned around to see the new diva of the Raw roster.

"Ashley," the short diva began as stepped towards her.

"Melina," said Ashley as she crossed her arms over her chest. They knew each other from Smackdown and at that time, they weren't on the best of terms. Now that Ashley was on Raw, a change to their relationship seemed very unlikely.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Ashley? You're still as pathetic as always."

"Me? Pathetic? Looks whose talking. At least I don't have an attitude problem unlike you."

"You better watch your mouth," said the tall dark haired diva.

"Or what?" Ashley asked with sarcasm. "Give me a candy coated punch? Oh I'm so scared."

"If you mess with one, you mess with all of us!" said another dark haired diva.

"Well I wasn't talking to you now was I?"

"You little…"

"It's okay Victoria," said Melina, holding her hand out to stop her. "I'll handle this."

She turned to the dirty blonde once more and a smirk curled on her lips.

"See this on my shoulder?" Melina tapped her finger onto the shiny belt that was draped over her shoulder. "It's a women's championship belt, which means that I'm on top of the women's division. So don't you ever think of messing with me or the next time we meet, it won't be pretty."

"Okay then. Just do me a favor and hide your face from me because it's the last thing that I want to see."

Melina looked back at the three girls and scoffed. She shook her head and then shoved Ashley harshly which caused her to lose her balance and fell to the floor.

"See you later bitch."

As Ashley had her eyes scrunched in pain, she could hear the echoes of the raucous laughter hovering over her and soon the laughter faded along with the echoes of the heels walking away. She made a groan as her head along with her back was throbbing with pain.

"Are you okay?"

Ashley opened her eyes to get a good clear vision of someone looking down at her with concern.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine."

"Here let me help you up."

The hand was offered and Ashley took it and soon she was about to get back up on her feet. She dusted her clothes a bit before she turned to look at the blonde woman who helped her. At that point, she realized that this woman was different from the other three. There was something about her that Ashley wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Well uh, thank you," said Ashley.

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile. "See you later punk girl."

Ashley simply nodded and then the woman turned to walk away. Ashley turned to the other direction and then suddenly something struck her like a bolt of lightning.

_What a minute...punk girl?_

That nickname brought her back to the dark corridor sometime ago. Could it be?

Ashley turned around to watch her as she kept on walking. She had the same curved figure and that same voice just like the one she saw back in the corridor…

Ashley began to question herself once more.

_Could it be her that I saw earlier?_

**-------------**

The crowd was in jeers as a diva made her entrance along with the three divas by her side. The foursome was known on Monday night Raw as 'Poison Ivy' with the women's champion as the leader of the group. Melina, Candice and Victoria smirked at her and the strong blonde diva smirked back and raised her hand in the air with confidence.

"Making her away to the ring accompanied by Poison Ivy, from Buffalo New York, Beth Phoenix!"

**Next chapter: Ashley comes across Beth once again. But can she be trusted? Or is she just like Melina and the other girls?**


	3. It's Not Just A Diva, It's Beth Phoenix

**Thanks to SunnyLee, TorriexJohn, Rickster627,xAttitudex, Brianna, rory21 and Cena130 for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 – It's Not Just A Diva, It's Beth Phoenix**

The dirty diva woke up at six in the morning and her mind was filled with thoughts about her first night on Raw. It didn't went so well as it turned out rough for her just as she thought it was going to be. So her first night on Raw wasn't 'totally awesome' at all. It was just rough.

She then decided that it would be a good time for her to take a walk and to take her mind off things. So she washed her face and turned her messy hair into a ponytail before she put on her cap. She grabbed her jacket and her room key on her way out and closed the door behind her.

The minute she stepped out of the glass doors of the lobby, she was greeting by the breeze slapping her softly across her face. Ashley made a small smile at this as she loved taking walks like these. The sun had not risen as yet so the coolness and the silence would be a perfect atmosphere to be in for a while.

She found a park and decided to stop there. She sat on the swing and held onto the chains on either side of her and began to move backward and forward softly. Ashley started to hum her favorite song and she went back to drowning into a sea of thoughts as there was something that had etched in her brain the minute the words came through her lips.

"And just hold me tight, lay by my side. And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…."

Randy was the first thing that came to her mind. Why would she be thinking about him now? She had to be crazy to be thinking about someone she never really knew at all. But wasn't there a reason for her to be this way?

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days_

"Nice voice you got there."

That familiar voice had struck her out of her daydream and turned her attention to someone standing her and stood up from the swing quickly as she was facing the girl behind the dark shadow and in person. Though they had met already after the encounter with the women's champion, Ashley didn't realize it was her until a certain nickname had popped and eventually found its way as a missing piece to the puzzle of mystery.

Ashley had never seen such a diva with a muscular frame like hers and judging from her size, she was the biggest of the other three girls from Poison Ivy. Though she had never seen her on television to see what she was like in the ring, she thought that she probably would now they were face to face. Now they were standing alone in a park, Ashley couldn't help but to sense trouble waiting for her….

"Why are you walking away from me?"

"Why are you following me?" Ashley asked in defense. "What are you doing here? Have you been following me?"

She mocked a gasp before she made a chuckle. "No I wasn't. What's with the questions, punk girl?"

"Don't call me that!" Ashley snapped. "In case you didn't know, I've got a name and it's Ashley!"

"Yeah I know, Melina mentioned you."

"Then start using it then and remember it well!"

The diva chuckled and Ashley placed her hands on her hips and let out a scoff.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"And what did I just said that sounds amusing?"

"It's not what you said but how you said it. The girls had mentioned how you were so weak but from what I've just seen, you're pretty gutsy."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Sarcasm. I like that."

Ashley made a roll of the eyes but then she set her face into a serious one.

"Are they with you?"

"If you're referring to the girls, then no."

"Then why are you here then?"

"That's funny I was just about to ask you the very same thing. This happens to be my favorite spot of the park and you've taken my swing but no matter. It's not like it has my name on it anyway."

Ashley forced out a laugh. "And I'm supposed to take that as a joke?"

"I think you already have?"

Ashley raised her brow at her and soon her look of confusion melted and slowly a smile was formed. And then a laugh came forth.

"You know you sound so strange, it scares me."

"I take it as a compliment?"

The two blondes burst into laughter. The sun had eventually shone its light onto the grounds as it had awoken to start a new day.

"Okay…" Ashley trailed off at her sentence. She was trying to find the words of what to say next since she was dumbfounded and if not, astonished by the encounter. She seemed so nice and friendly…and yet she was friends with _them_.

"You have me confused right now," Ashley said at last.

"How?" the blonde asked with a chuckle.

"Well it's about our meeting back in the corridor. I asked what were you trying to do and you replied with 'You'll find out eventually'. May I ask what that was all about? Or are you trying to play games with me?"

"A little of both," the blonde diva said with a smirk. "But mainly I came to see you because I thought you're cool."

"Seriously? You think I'm cool?"

"Yeah I do. I don't see why people are look at the opposite when I have a different opinion of you."

Ashley scoffed at the idea of how people who had thought so lowly of her.

"Well there are a lot of people who are quick to judge me."

"I guess they are. But I'm not like them."

Ashley smiled at her and the blonde woman smiled back and then she took a seat on the swing. Ashley went back on the same swing she was sitting on earlier and looked back at the woman with curiosity. She was keen to know more about her and she would start with finding out her name first.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"Beth," she said. "Beth Phoenix."

Ashley beamed. "Okay. Well it's nice to meet you…again."

Beth laughed. "Yeah same here with you. So you like that song? _Smother Me_?"

Ashley mocked a gasp and then said, "I don't like it, I'm so obsessed with it!" 

"Me too. The Used is such an awesome band!"

"Definitely! I have the whole album on my ipod as a matter of fact."

"Really? That's cool. I don't have one. Well an ipod I mean."

"You should get one so you can listen to music wherever you go."

"Yeah I was thinking about that too, to be honest. But it looks so tiny that it'll probably lose it in one day!"

Ashley laughed. "Not if you're careful."

"True," said Beth. "Okay I'll consider it."

"Cool."

The two blondes shared a friendly smile to each other and instantly there was a bond developing between. They delved into conversation as they talked about other things. Checking on the time on her watch and realizing how long they had stayed in the park, Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Five past eight already?! Time does fly when you're having fun."

"I guess so," said Beth with a chuckle. "Well I'm getting hungry now. Let's go find a place to eat something."

"Yeah I'm so starving now. But aren't you going back to the hotel to find the girls?"

Beth made a roll of the eyes and shook her head. "They went out clubbing last night and they came back around four in the morning. So I doubt they'll be up anytime soon."

"Oh I see," said Ashley with a giggle. "Okay."

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well I won two tickets to attend a rock concert tonight and since I don't have anyone to come with me I thought that maybe…"

But Ashley already had the idea of what she was going to ask as she finished the sentence for her.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah if you don't mind," said Beth. "Pantera will be performing."

Ashley made a squeal with excitement like a little child who that had gotten a chance to visit Disney World or something.

"No way! You're kidding right? I've always wanted to go to that concert but the tickets sold out."

"Well there was this radio talk show that held a contest and they asked you three questions. If you answered them correctly, the two tickets are yours. So I took a chance and I won. I'm so happy I did!"

"I'm happy you took that chance. It's an opportunity of a lifetime."

"I'll say." Then Beth made a smirk. "So are you coming or do you want to stay in your hotel room and daydream about being in the concert instead?"

Ashley made a smirk in rerun and then said,

"Believe me it's better to attend the real thing than picturing it inside your head! And to answer your question, of course I'll go! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Beth grinned. "Awesome. Well let's go. I'm hearing the waffles calling me!"

They laughed and stood up from the swings and began to walk out of the park together, going back to the topic of rock music once again. It had appeared that it was the start of a beautiful friendship and so far, it had appeared to be a very promising one.


	4. The Rock Concert

**Thanks to xAttitudex, Rickster627, Cena130, ****xX-skaterXboysXgirlfriend-X, cassymae, TorriexJohn and rory21 for the reviews. You guys rock! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 – The Rock Concert**

Ashley was so excited about going to the rock concert with that evening. As she turned to look back for a final check on the mirror, she was satisfied with how she looked. Her hair was up in a neat French braid and she wore a pair of dark navy blue jeans, a baby blue camisole and a short jean jacket over it.

The dirty blonde smiled at the image looking back at her. She was definitely ready for a night of fun with her new friend Beth. She was glad that Beth wasn't like Melina or the other two girls for that matter. Beth was the one who understood what she was going through and wouldn't judge her about anything. That was the kind of friend Ashley needed and she was thankful that she had someone like Beth.

She picked up her purse and her room key and left her room and went for the elevator to get to the bottom floor where Beth would be waiting for her.

"All set and ready to go?" Beth asked when Ashley met her in the lounge. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly and she wore a pair of black pants and a white halter top.

"Yep! I'm totally ready!" Ashley grinned. "Let's go or we'll be late!"

"Calm down the concert's not starting until in the next few hours," said Beth laughed.

"I know but still I don't want the miss the starting of it when the fireworks go off and stuff!"

"Who says anything about fireworks?"

"Don't spoil the fun and let's get going!"

The two divas laughed as they began to walk out of the hotel together. They were so exciting about seeing Pantera performing. It was definitely something to bring up Ashley's mood especially after she had a bad night on Raw.

"This is going to be a blast!" said Ashley. "Thanks for bringing me. You have no idea how excited I am about this concert."

"Yeah I have a pretty good idea of it," said Beth with a chuckle. They got into Beth's rental car and put on their seatbelts. Soon the car's engine began to roar and the music started blasting from the radio.

"And away we go!" said Ashley as they drove out of the parking lot and then into the main road on their way to the fun filled event.

--------------

After finding a parking space, the two women came out of the car and they saw a long line of people waiting to pass through the gates.

"Wow, look at all these people!" said Beth. "It could have been worse if we came in later though!"

"I know," said Ashley. "Now we see why it's good to be early."

"Yep," said Beth and giggled. "Let's join the line."

It was about thirty minutes until they had finally got in through the gates and into the open field when the concert was held. Screams of joy and excitement were ringing in their ears as Ashley and Beth walked through the crowd just to get near to the stage. They stood at the good spot where they could get a good view of the band performing.

The sky slowly changed color as the dusk approached and overtook the grassy field and the huge audience was having a good time dancing, singing (or rather shouting out lyrics) to a song being performed by the rock band.

Then the exciting part finally came where the group would call up a fan up to the stage to dance. The punk diva swore that the group leader was pointing at someone who might be standing near her or anywhere in her area. There was just no way that he could possibly call her up….

Ashley placed a finger onto a chest as if to ask if it was really her he wanted. Her eyes widened with shock when he nodded and grinned.

"Did he just…"

"Yes he did!" said Beth as she squealed with excitement. "Well don't just stand there like a lamppost. Get yourself up there! He's calling you!" 

Ashley turned to the man on stage and then back to Beth with a grin flashed on her face.

"Okay I'm going! Hold my purse and my phone for me please. Oh and my jacket too. Thanks!"

"Just go and do your thing!" said Beth with a smirk.

Ashley winked at her and then made her way through the crowd and eventually got up the black steps to greet the rock band on stage. The band continued on playing away with the short dirty blonde dancing alongside the lead singer. Her dirty blonde braid was swaying from left to right as she rocked her body to the beat. As she danced she caught sight of Beth grinning back at her. It was such an incredible experience and an honor for her to be on stage with them.

It was time for her to get exit the stage and Ashley thought about what she was about to do, that was to try something extreme. She had never done it before yet she wanted to try it.

_Why not go for it?_

She walked slowly towards the crowd. Her heart began to beat faster as she was getting close to the edge of the stage. She had her back facing the crowd and then she spread out her arms and then began to lean back. Her heart was thumping harshly on her chest she the minute thought she was get herself into a hard fall after she had just about to pull a risky stunt. But instead she felt as if she was floating in mid air.

"This concert rocks!" Ashley yelled as she whooped with joy. She could feel herself moving over the heads of people that were carrying her. She felt like floating on a body of water. Ashley laughed as she was just having fun while she was crowd surfing.

Landing on her feet was the next thing coming to her head as she knew that she had to get down sooner or later. She was prepared to be assisted to get down to her feet and it just so happened that someone caught her in his arms in time.

"Thanks sir!"

"No problem," he said as he helped her down to her feet. "You were great by the way."

"Aw thanks, I--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ashley was at lost for the moment when she met his eyes towered over hers. Though there were thousands of people crowding shouting and screaming around them and loud music was filling the air, but at that moment she was no longer in the concert. Instead she was in a different world where the two of them would be standing alone in it.

She didn't know why she felt this way but that was how she felt when they met each other once again.

-----------------

"So you're a fan of Pantera too?"

"Yeah they're all time favorite band."

The concert had come to an end and the two blonde divas were now accompanied by a man who was also a Raw superstar as they were heading out to the parking lot. Ashley stayed silent throughout the conversation as Beth was throwing out questions at the self proclaimed legend killer. Ashley felt embarrassed for staring at him earlier on at the event and since after the encounter, she avoided making eye contact with him.

"How awesome!" Beth said. "I didn't know you listen to their music."

"Well now you do right?" Randy chuckled. "I'm surprised to see you two there as well. Especially you on that stage."

Ashley could feel his eyes looking at her but she didn't look back at him.

"Uh yeah…right," she said.

Beth slapped her playfully on the arm and scoffed. "I can't believe you went through crowd surfing! I thought you must be crazy when you did that!"

"Well…I just thought that I should…try it."

"But you know it can be dangerous right?" Randy pointed out.

"I know…but still…"

"You were incredible!" Beth cut in. "Absolutely incredible."

Ashley made a small smile and laughed nervously. "Right."

"So where's the car?" Randy asked.

"Right over here," said Beth. She took her car keys out and pressing the button, the rear lights of a car began to flash instantly.

"Oh here it is," Randy laughed. "That's funny. My car is parked next to yours."

"It is?"

That was the only thing that came up to her mind at that point and Ashley felt stupid for not thinking of anything good to say other than asking about his car.

"Yeah," said Randy as his rear lights flashed as well.

"So it is," said Beth with a smirk. "Imagine that. So you're heading back to the hotel?"

"Yes why?"

"Well Ashley and I are thinking about having a pizza so I'm wondering if you would--"

"Pasta!" 

Randy and Beth turned to look at the dirty blonde with their brows raised and Ashley's face was slowly turning red with embarrassment especially when he had his attention on her.

"Were you thinking about a side dish? I don't think they have pasta as part of the option."

"Uh no Beth that's not it," Ashley explained. She had to think of something to get him to _not _tag along with them. So she had to come up with a lie.

Beth gestured her to continue while Randy chuckled softly. Ashley cleared her throat a bit to speak again.

"I just remembered that we have pasta leftover from lunch."

"But w--"

Beth got cut off from her sentence Ashley linked her arm with hers and finished off the sentence in her own way of course.

"So I think that we should not let it go to waste right?"

"Uh okay," said Beth. "So I guess the pizza's off then. We were going to invite you along but now there's a change of plans, sorry."

"That's alright," said Randy. "I'm not really that hungry anyway."

"Okay so we'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Good night ladies," Randy beamed.

"Good night," said Beth.

"'Night," said Ashley and made a small wave. The two divas got into the car and soon they drove off from the spacious parking lot. Ashley tried to figure what had happened back in the concert. She had just seen Randy again and after thinking of him for almost the whole day. She couldn't believe it.

"Okay now where the hell did that excuse came from?" Beth asked with a look of puzzlement. "As I can recall we had barbeque chicken sandwiches for lunch and not pasta! Unless there's something you want to tell me?"

"I was just nervous when I'm around him," said Ashley.

"You're nervous around Randy? Why would you be? He's really nice."

"I just am, alright?"

"But you see how he is around you so I don't see a reason why you…"

Beth stopped and let out a sigh as she thought of the one thing that could make Ashley behave in such an odd manner.

"Ashley look I know that you're still new on the roster but trust me everything is going to be okay. Sooner or later it's going to be better."

"Sure," Ashley said simply and nodded as she stared out the window. She didn't believe it one bit but she couldn't care less about it now. As confused as she was now, Ashley didn't know why she had this tingling feeling that was still eating her up inside.

As she saw the green light flashed and Beth droved on again, Ashley was back to drowning into her thoughts as she was thinking about Randy again.

**A/N: I hope the chapter is okay, lol. Of course I don't owe the band nor do I know them so don't ask me any funny questions lol. Please review. Thanks!**


	5. Randy's Girlfriend

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy and Happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 – Randy's Girlfriend**

Ashley entered the arena with a small smile on her face. She was determined on having a good day and not let anyone ruined it for her. The dirty blonde was walking down the corridor when she met the members of Poison Ivy chatting away.

The only person that was not with them was the leader Melina. Ashley noticed that Beth was them too but was only the quiet one of the group. She had her arms crossed and just stood there quietly and made smirks now and then if any jokes popped up. Beth made a glance at Ashley and winked at her, much to the girls' attention. Ashley smiled back but then it faded rather quickly when the girls turned to acknowledge more company coming their way.

"Well if it isn't the dirty blonde," said Victoria with a smirk. "You sure have a very interesting taste in fashion or maybe that's all you have got in your wardrobe?"

The two dark haired divas laughed. Ashley faked a smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"At least I don't pretend to be somebody I'm not," said Ashley.

Victoria blew a raspberry. "You're so indenial! It's so obvious that you tried to be just like Lita!"

Ashley scoffed. "You know it's funny how people can just jump into conclusions just like that, when they don't know all the facts and the only fact that I know is true is that they don't know me as well as they_ think_ they do."

"Of course they do," Candice spat. "You're nothing but a cheap little slut who doesn't deserve to be here."

"Wow so you dare to tell me that after you slept with all those men back in the locker room? Ashley forced out a laugh. "The only person who truly represented herself as a slut, that would you my dear."

Candice fumed and now they were face to face with one another. The dark haired diva's height towered over the dirty blonde but Ashley wasn't about to be intimidated that easily. She wasn't going to let anyone walk over her like she was a doormat and to take in all the trash they said to her.

"You better watch your mouth Ashley."

"Or what? Fight me?"

That was when Candice smirked. "Well if you can."

"I can fight you any time," said Ashley. "Just say the word and I'll be ready!"

"How about we meet one on one tonight?"

"Sounds good," said Ashley and faked a smile. "You've just given me the opportunity of kicking your candy coated ass."

"We'll see about that."

That was Candice's last word as she took a few steps back while glaring at her. The three girls turned and walked away. Ashley watched them leave back and then the blonde haired diva turned back with a concern look on her face before she disappeared at the corner.

---------------

She was sitting among the box of crates in a dark corridor taking in the silence around her while going deep into thought of him again. Ever since she saw him at the concert, Ashley had been thinking about Randy all the time. Though she didn't realize, she was smiling to herself dreamily while she was feeling a tingling sensation in her stomach. Could it be that she was falling for the self proclaimed legend killer?

"Hey punk girl!"

The dirty blonde was startled when someone called her and turned to the figure looking back at her. Ashley knew the figure all too well now and she smiled.

"Hey Beth."

"I figured you might be in a creepy place," Beth said with a smirk.

"It's not creepy," said Ashley. "It's quiet."

"Uh huh sure. I'll go with what I said."

Ashley chuckled and jumped down from the crates. She dusted off her skirt for any debris from the wooden crates before turning to her friend.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley asked as Beth had a worried look on her face.

"It's about what happened earlier," said Beth.

"Oh."

Ashley knew that she was referring to the confrontation she had with Candice and Victoria. Then she made a shrug.

"Don't worry about it," said Ashley. "I'll be fine. At least I get the chance to compete in the ring again so it's all good for punk girl!"

Beth chuckled a little. "I guess so."

The dirty blonde could tell that Beth wasn't convinced. So she patted her on the shoulder.

"Look just because we're friends, doesn't mean that I have to be friends with them too," said Ashley. "I've had my issues with them in the past and though I still do…it doesn't change a thing between us."

"Okay," Beth said with a sigh. "I guess I have to get used to keeping our friendship a secret."

"Hey it's worth it right?" Ashley asked. "They don't have to know that we've been starting to hang out."

"But still--"

"You're wondering what will happen if they find out?"

"That's pretty much it."

Ashley sighed and then made a shrug afterwards. "Well if they do find out and they don't like it which I know that they won't like it one bit, then screw them. They can't tell you who to not hang out with. That choice is up to you."

Beth said nothing and the dirty blonde wondered how a nice girl like Beth would be hanging around with three girls who thought they were better than every diva in the women's division.

"Well they can be annoying when they want to be," said Beth with a laugh. "But anyway I wouldn't talk about them if it bothers you. And I'm sorry for the way they were picking on you."

"It's nothing okay? It's not your fault. I'm just glad that we're still friends."

"So am I," said Beth with a smile. "I'm going to the catering room. Come with me."

"Are you sure it's safe to do so?"

Beth chuckled. She knew what Ashley meant.

"Don't worry. The girls are out in the ring training right now. I did tell them that I was going to the catering room but then I have to check on you first to make sure that you're okay."

"Oh alright," said Ashley with a smile. "Well let's go then."

They began to walk out of the dark corridor together and they back into the long well lit corridor on their way to the catering room.

"So how was the trip to dreamland?" Beth asked.

"What?" Ashley asked and looked at her with bewilderment.

"Oh you know," Beth began and made a smirk. "I saw you gazing into space and smiling and drooling---"

"What? I wasn't drooling! Oh wait…hold on…"

Ashley stopped to wipe the corners of the lips to feel any wetness, only to find out that she had been fooled. She faked an annoyed look on her face and Beth cackled with laughter.

"So you were day dreaming! I was right!" 

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah I was."

"About what? Care to share?"

Never did the dirty blonde thought of sharing her thoughts to someone. But she had trusted Beth completely and she knew that she could count on her to keep a secret.

"Sure but promise you won't tell anyone."

Beth nodded and smiled. "Your secret will be safe with me."

"Good," said Ashley. "Remember the other night when we saw Randy at the concert?"

"Yeah I remember. You were so weird back then."

Ashley laughed nervously at the thought of being uncomfortable around the self proclaimed legend killer.

"Well the reason I was acting like that was because I have a crush on him."

Beth stopped walking in an instant and turned to look at her.

"You like Randy?"

"Well yeah," said Ashley and giggled madly. "I haven't realized it before but now that I think about it…it all makes sense right? I mean I keep thinking about him all the time. I mean yeah he's so handsome and his eyes are beautiful and--"

"You like Randy?" Beth repeated. "As in Randy Orton?"

"How many Randy's do you know around here?" Ashley joked. "Yes I meant him. I have a crush on Randy Orton!"

Ashley squealed and was expected to get at least a smile or at least a smirk from the blonde diva. But instead she had a blank expression on her face and Ashley was starting to get confused.

"What's up with you?" Ashley began to ask.

Beth opened her mouth to answer when a locker room door opened. She gasped when she heard voices coming from the locker room.

"Quick! Get into the corner!" she said a low voice.

"But…"

But Ashley didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Beth grabbed her arm and quickly dragged her into the corner. Beth made a sign as she pressed her finger onto her lips as a motion to keep quiet. Ashley was dumbfounded by this but she went along with it anyway.

Beth made a peep and Ashley did the same. She had no idea why she was bending low at that moment. All she knew that she was doing it for no good reason.

But then she caught the sight of two people and that got her curious about their meeting.

"Well I'm heading out to the ring now," said a woman. "So I'll see you later."

"Alright."

The brunette man bent his head lower to hers and soon their lips touched. Ashley couldn't believe what her blue eyes had seen. She felt a drop in her stomach the moment she saw the embrace.

The short woman walked straight along the corridor, unaware that they were two blonde divas watching her. They quickly hid away so that she wouldn't see them. Soon the door was heard and that meant that the man went back inside the locker room. Taking it as their cue to come out into the clear, the two blondes stepped out as they were back into the same place they stood before Beth made the call.

"I was going to tell you the reason for my reaction," said Beth. "But I guess you've seen it for yourself..."

Though she had already seen it for herself, she couldn't believe any of it.

As heartbreaking as it was for the dirty blonde, she had found out that Randy had a girlfriend.

And the worse part was that his girlfriend was none other than Melina.


	6. A Friendship In Jeopardy?

**Thanks to Cena130, Rickster627, xAttitudex and rory21 for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 6 – A Friendship in Jeopardy?**

_Randy? Melina? Together?_

Though she supposed to be prepared for her match against Candice, there was one thing that the dirty blonde couldn't get out of her mind. The image of the brunette man and that mouthy diva as a couple. To make things complicated, Ashley had just discovered her true feelings for him.

_I think I'm going to be sick…._

She was determined though to stop this sudden urge in her body that could erupt at any moment. The feeling that would make her want to collapse down to the floor and to cry her tears out. She made a sniffle and began to wipe the teardrop that was running down freely on her right cheek. Ashley had gotten her heart broken. She felt like sinking into a big black hole right now and stay there for all eternity. Never did she first thought about him having a girlfriend…but now she found that out, Ashley felt like kicking her own ass for being such an idiot.

"Get a hold of yourself Ash," she told herself. "You have to be focused on your match. This is the night to prove everyone what you're made of."

Ashley took deep breaths and placed a cap over her head, turning it sideways. She looked in the mirror to make a final check of her appearance. She made a small smile to convince that she was going to be fine. At least for now.

"Are you ready to kick ass? I will be, if I can get him out of my head…."

Ashley sighed as she turned away from the mirror. "It's just a stupid crush. It's just a stupid crush. Just forget about him. You need to focus on your match. You need to. You have to."

Ashley made a final deep breath before heading out the women's locker room. Just as she pulled the door open, a diva was just about to step in.

"Oh hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi," said Ashley, who at the moment, couldn't help but to be a little surprised to see her.

"Are you going to the ring now?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Okay. Well good luck, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thank you."

Ashley stepped out and just to be friendly, she made a smile for the blonde diva in return before turning to walk away. Ashley stopped in her tracks when she heard a door close and turned to look back to the women's locker room.

That was the first time that she had ever talked to Trish Stratus. Ashley admired her toughness and in ring work. Never did Ashley thought of meeting her in person and now that she had met her, she couldn't help but to think about it and that made a small smile forming on her face.

----------------

"_And making her way to the ring, from New York City, New York, Ashley!"_

As she held a rock sign high in the air, a display of fireworks appeared high above her head but for a brief moment. She was very ecstatic to be back in the ring again and was also more than happy to shut Candice's mouth shut. As their eyes locked, the two divas were now in the centre of the ring and their hatred for one other began to burst a moment after the bell rung.

Ashley gave her all into the match but the dark haired would find a way to fight back. Candice had the agility and that had proved as a disadvantage for the dirty blonde.

"You go girl!" Victoria shouted from ringside. "Show her what you're made of!"

Beth remained quiet as she watched on and clapped her hands for Candice. Secretly in her mind she was cheering on for Ashley as well; but she can't show her support however or Victoria would get suspicious of her.

Candice used the irish whip to send Ashley across the turnbuckle. She began to charge toward her but then Ashley kicked her feet up as she quickly wrapped her legs around her opponent and letting go of the ropes, a headscissors takedown was made smoothly. Victoria was flabbergasted while Beth bit her bottom lip as she tried not to smile as she was being impressed by the dirty blonde. She watched her going for the pin but then Candice kicked out by two.

"Hey what are you doing?" Beth asked Victoria as she climbed up the apron. She knew what she was about to do. The referee saw Victoria and was calling her off but she didn't listen. Ashley grew furious of this and began to yell out words at her but she didn't get further though as Candice stooped behind her and made a roll up. She had the victory sealed in her name already.

But then something happened and it made her brown eyes stared through the red ropes in utter disbelief. She got up quickly and walked up to the end of the ring and looked down. Beth had her hands covered on her mouth as she stared down at the floor with fear. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She only wanted Victoria to get down from the apron so the two divas could have their proper match.

But she used too much force as she pulled down her leg with which caused Victoria to fall and hit her head sharply off the apron in the process. Victoria was lying on the floor unconscious and didn't appear to move a muscle.

"Beth! What have you done?!"

Turning to the now angry Candice, Beth tried to excuse herself for her actions.

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to---"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Candice suddenly lose her balance as Ashley pulled her in for a roll up and in three seconds later, the bell made its signal and the dark haired diva was in a state of shock by this. She almost had her but despite having this thought in her head; she had to watch the referee raising another diva's arm in air instead of hers.

"Here is your winner, Ashley!"

The dirty blonde quickly slid out of the ring and while walking back up the ramp, she stared back at Candice. She raised her arm and made the rock sign for the thousands of cheering fans and soon she disappeared from the stage.

----------------

"What the hell that just happened earlier?"

"I said I'm sorry," said Beth as she looked up from the floor to the leader of Poison Ivy. The foursome divas were at the quiet area of the arena and throughout the time they had been there, there was a harsh verbal battle of three against one.

"You're sorry?" Melina scoffed and repeated the same words Beth told her. "You're sorry? You cost Candice the match and that's all you have to say?"

"It was an accident…"

"Yeah sure, that was some accident," Victoria said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was sitting on the big black trunk and was holding an ice bag on her forehead. "Look at me! Look at what you've put me through!"

Beth turned to the fiery eyes of Victoria who was just as upset as Candice was about her loss. The only thing that the blonde could do was to gain their forgiveness.

"I'm really sorry," said Beth. "I just didn't want Candice to lose…."

"I almost had her!" Candice snapped. There was no other member of the group who was just as furious as her since she had just lost to Ashley a few moments ago. "I almost had her for the one two three! It should have been me walking out that ring as the victor but instead you just had to come and spoil everything!"

"You see what you have done?" Melina as she stood up to her in the face. "Huh? The whole of the Poison Ivy is really furious by your actions and we're not going to take them lightly!"

From the tone of her voice, Beth feared for the worse and the last thing she wanted was to get kicked out of the group. She didn't want that. They were the ones that helped her got to the wrestling industry and because of them, she wouldn't have been on the same roster as them.

"But let me do something to make it up to you guys. I'll do anything. Just don't kick me out of the group…please."

Melina went deep into thought for a moment and then called Victoria and Candice over to a corner. Beth watched them speaking softly and a few seconds later, the three members of the Poison Ivy held their smirks as they turned to the blonde once more. As Melina took small steps toward her, Beth made a swallow as fear was creeping in her body.

"Okay Beth we'll let you off the hook," said Melina and then held her index finger in the air as if to say number one. "On one condition."

"Anything," said Beth with a nod. "Just tell me and I'll do it."

The women's champion's smirk disappeared from her face and was replaced with a serious look.

"We want you to find that dirty blonde bitch….and destroy her!"

Beth was shocked by this but didn't show it. She said that she would do anything to get another chance.

But as of now, she was starting to regret letting those words slipped out of her mouth….

------------

Rubbing the back of her neck gingerly, Ashley strolled leisurely through the corridor. Ever since she had left the four sided ring, she was smiling despite the sharp pain she was feeling. Ashley had scored a pinfall in her first singles match since her move to Raw and she was very satisfied by this. Without warning, as she turned the corner, she collided into someone who quickly grabbed her arm in time before she fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Ashley said apologetically as she fixed herself up. Before she could say anything else, as she looked up at the person, she found herself being lost into the world of ocean blue once again.

"It's okay," said a brunette man with a smile. "Hey Ashley."

It seemed surreal to her but she shook her head a little and looked at the person who was looking back at her. She had not seen him since she and Beth saw him and Melina standing outside his locker room earlier during the day.

"Randy," she said at last and blinked a little. "uh hi."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," said Ashley as she tried to gain her composure towards him. "I was just on my way to the….to the…ring!"

Randy raised her eyebrow at her. "Didn't you just come out from there a while ago?"

"What? Oh right…what I meant to say is that...uh…that I uh…I'm going to get a brink!" Ashley made a quick nod to him while Randy had a look on bewilderment, yet he was amused by this.

"You mean a drink right?"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"You said brink."

"I did?" Ashley asked and then quickly she realized her own mistake. "Oh right…so I did." She began to laugh nervously. "No wonder people say that English is the hardest language to learn. There are too many words that sound too similar."

Randy began to howl with laugh while Ashley blushed with embarrassment after being so stupid. She looked down at her own two feet as she tried to not look into his eyes again. The laughter died down soon however and then she heard him spoke up once more.

"Yeah they do sound almost the same, don't they? I watched your match by the way and you were really impressive."

Ashley looked at him and wondered how to make a respond to this. Was he giving her a compliment?

"You watched my match?" was what came out of her mouth. She thought it was rude of her to respond to him with a question but she was just surprised to hear that someone like him would be watching her match.

"I sure did. You did well and may I add, you've made a good effort. I encourage you to keep it up."

So it was a compliment after all. Just to hear those words coming from a professional like himself made her feel good inside.

"Thank you" said Ashley with a smile. "I'll surely will."

Randy smiled back and nodded. "Well I have a match coming up next so I have to go. See you later."

"Okay then. Bye and…."

Ashley paused as she bit her lip. He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I was going to tell you good luck," said Ashley and her lips formed a smirk. "But on the other hand, you're the self proclaimed legend killer. So you don't really need luck, do you?"

Randy made a famous smirk of his own and made a soft chuckle. "That's funny because you seem to know me too well but I don't even know you."

Ashley made a shrug. "Well now that I'm here on Raw, maybe we can get to know each other a little better."

"I suppose," said Randy and slowly began to walk backwards, his eyes were still looking at her. "Well see ya later."

"Alright then, bye."

He turned and walked down the hallway. Soon he disappeared and so did her smile that was now becoming a threat to her. Despite knowing that Randy had a girlfriend, her feelings had sprung up forth when she didn't want them to.

And knowing that she couldn't be with him, she had no choice but to keep her feelings sealed in the dark forever.

**Next Chapter:**** Beth finds herself being torn between regaining the trust from Poison Ivy and her new found friendship with Ashley and then finally makes her choice…but what has she decided and will she regret it afterwards?**


	7. Beth's Decision

**A/N:**** Thanks to TorriexJohn, rory21, Rickster627, xAttitudex and Cena130 for the reviews. I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I've tried my best to beat writer's block in one day lol. Anyways enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 7 – Beth's Decision**

Beth searched through the corridors to find a certain person she had to 'destroy'.

Now she had to make a choice.

And that was to either do what they wanted her to do…or to stay by Ashley.

Two choices pounding in her mind but only one she had to make.

"I don't want to hurt her….but I don't want to betray them either. What shall I do?"

She kept on walking. She had not found the dirty blonde yet.

_Okay. Just choose whatever comes up in your head. Then follow it. No hesitations._

That seemed to be hard to do since there were two voices battling in her mind as if to make the decision for her. She let out a frustrated sigh when she realized that it was too difficult.

_I hate this._

She had been looking everywhere but Ashley couldn't be found. Maybe she didn't have to decide after all right?

That was what she thought but as she got into the next corner, she saw her.

Beth quickly hid behind the wall at the sight of her. She made a peep back though and saw that she was talking to Randy. She was surprised to witness this when Ashley knew that he was committed. But the dirty blonde seemed to be very…comfortable around him.

"Well see ya later," he said as he was leaving. 

"Alright then, bye."

Her back was still on Beth, unaware that she was being watched. But as Ashley turned around, Beth quickly hid behind the wall once more and made a sigh as Melina's words echoed in her head.

_Destroy her. Destroy her. Destroy her._

Beth shook her head as if to disobey the order but the command kept on being repeating. She could hear the echoes of her boots coming close….

She sighed and muttered, "Forgive me punk girl."

Ashley was walking mindlessly as she thought back about her encounter with Randy just a while ago. The more she thought of him, the more she had to deal with her feelings that kept coming back to her. Why couldn't she let go?

Before she could take another step, two hands suddenly cupped over her mouth to muffle her screams before she got pulled out of the corridor….

-----------

"I wonder what's taking her," said Victoria as they had been waiting for the past twenty five minutes. "It shouldn't be this long to take her out right?"

"Relax she'll find her," said Melina with a smug. "Ashley will get what's coming to her!"

Candice made a smirk as well. "I like the sound of that!"

"Me too," said Victoria with a grin. "She doesn't deserve the win when we know that it was a total fluke!"

"Of course it was! I almost got the win!" Candice argued. "It should have been me and not her!"

"Well you know Candi, there's always a rematch," said Melina. Then a smirk came upon her face. "Orr…."

Candice and Victoria turned to face her with looks of curiosity.

"Or what?" Victoria asked.

Melina chuckled. "Okay I think you guys will love this idea I got in mind. How about you two have a tag team match next week?"

"That's a great idea!" said Candice. "Of course she doesn't have any friends around here."

"So that would make it hard for her to find a tag team partner," Victoria added. "Oh Melina you're a genius!"

"I know," said Melina as she entwined a thick curl around her finger. "And here's the best part. If she doesn't find a tag partner next week, that so called 'punk princess' will find herself in a handicap match!"

"Now this is what I'm hoping for!" said Candice with a smirk.

"Aw come on Melina, let's just make it a handicap match instead!" Victoria whined.

The leader of the 'Poison Ivy' grinned at Victoria's childish behavior. "Don't worry Victoria. I'm sure there will _be_ a handicap match. I just want to see how Little Miss Ashley will get through finding someone to team with for one night….that is if there is someone!"

Candice made a pout as she faked a sad look on her face. "Boo hoo. I can't find a tag team partner. Nobody likes me! Boo hoo hoo."

The three divas laughed as they continued to mock the dirty blonde. While they were doing that, Melina caught a glimpse of someone that she had hoped that she had done what she was supposed to do.

"Did you get it done?" Melina asked, hoping to get the answer she was looking for.

"Yep," said Beth and made a smirk on her face. "Would you like to come with me and see my work?"

Melina, Victoria and Candice exchanged looks among themselves and all three of them had their smirks on.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Melina.

"We would want nothing better!" said Candice.

"Oh yes take us there!" said Victoria.

"Alright then," said Beth. "Follow me."

The three divas began to walk while the blonde diva was at the front, taking the lead of the group. The foursome got to the quiet and deserted area of the arena where a body was found sprawling on the floor. Her blonde hair fanned out and her arms were spread out. She appeared unmoving.

"And there she is," Beth said coldly.

"You did it!" Candice squealed. "Yes!"

"Oh what a scene!" Victoria laughed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Melina.

The foursome took small steps closer to the victim and formed a circle around Ashley. They were bending down to get a closer look.

"Ew just look at her!" said Melina. "She looks so pathetic!"

"She is pathetic Melina," said Beth. "Have you forgotten?"

"Of course not!" Melina scoffed. "Everyone knows that ever since the first day she stepped foot into the company."

"I second that," said Victoria. "She is nothing but a waste of space…and a freak-a-zoid."

Candice laughed. "Freak-a-zoid, good one!"

Melina turned to Beth and smirked. "Great work Beth. That should teach her not to mess with us!"

"Oh I'm sure of it," said Beth. "You should have seen her when I had her by the throat. She was totally begging for mercy."

"Too bad we missed it!" said Victoria. "I would love to hear that cry baby."

"So would I!" said Candice. "Oh well, to see her get beaten down is fine with me."

Beth nodded as she looked at Candice. "So are we cool? Since after what happen I mean."

Candice looked up from the floor to Beth. Since she had lost her match, she hadn't really fully accepted Beth's apology.

"Yeah we're cool," said Candice with a smirk.

Beth nodded and made a smirk in return.

"Alright girls," Melina's voice broke the silence among them. "I think we have seen enough of 'Trashley'.

"Yeah let's go," said Victoria.

The foursome took one last look of the dirty blonde before they turned to walk out of the area.

"Woo! Go Beth!" said Candice as she slapped her hand with hers. "That was great!"

"Yes I agree," said Melina. "Anyway I think a certain someone is waiting for me now so I better go."

"Alright chica," said Victoria with a grin. "Well we'll get ready to head out now."

"Wait hold on," said Beth. "I have to go to Regal's office. He said it's important."

"Oh okay," said Melina. "I wonder what he wants."

"No idea," said Beth with a shrug. "Anyway I'll see you later."

They nodded and went their way, leaving Beth behind. She turned on her heel and went to the next direction of the corridor. She wasn't going to the general manager's office but instead there was some place else she had intending on going or rather she had intending on going back whence she came….

--------

She was still lying there on the floor. Beth took small steps towards the dirty blonde and then crotched down as she got near her. She smirked.

"Hey I'm back. Did you miss me?"

Beth played with Ashley's hair and then looked back at her. She chuckled.

"I cannot believe you. I cannot believe…."

Beth shook her head as she continued on.

"That you turned out to be such a good actress."

Ashley didn't make a respond….

Until she opened her left eye.

"Are they gone?"

"Yep," said Beth with a chuckle. "They're gone."

The minute she heard that, Ashley opened her next eye and sat up from the floor promptly.

"Thank god! I thought they would never shut up and leave! The concrete is so cold! My butt is probably turned into ice by now."

Beth laughed and slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "Sorry about that. I just have to make sure they are far from this place as possible without knowing that this was all planned out."

"You were marvelous!" said Ashley. "Even though I had to listen but still…."

"Yeah thanks," said Beth and started to laugh. "You should have seen the looks on their faces!"

"I think I could picture it," said Ashley and laughed. "Can you lend me a hand?"

Beth held out a hand for Ashley and soon the dirty blonde was back up on her feet.

"Thank you," said Ashley with a smile. "That was fun but gosh…." She rubbed her bottom with her two hands. "And to think that that I have a mini skirt on." Ashley rolled her eyes.

Beth cackled with laughter. "But you managed to get through."

"Yeah," Ashley laughed. "When it's time for me to drive back to the hotel, I'm gonna sit on a towel to keep it warm."

"Sounds good!"

The two divas laughed. Soon there was silence between and Ashley was the first to speak up.

"So….you made the decision to stay friends with me…any regrets?"

Beth looked at her and saw the concerned look on her face. She shook her head.

"Nope," Beth said truthfully. "None whatsoever."

"Even though they're gonna yell your head off for this if they found out you decided to go against their wishes?"

Beth sighed. "Look I know you don't like the fact that I'm still with them…but I have to stay loyal to them. They have done so much for me and if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I just don't want to go behind their backs but at the same time I don't want to lose our friendship either."

"But you still betray them Beth. You lied to them just to get me out of trouble."

"I know and just like I said before, I have no regrets on this and I do hope you believe that. I wouldn't have said this if our friendship doesn't mean anything."

Ashley made a small smile and took her hand. "And I'm happy to hear that because I have never found a friend that is so amazing and so understanding as you are. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

Beth beamed and made a gentle squeeze of her hand. Same here."

Ashley grinned but then made a small sigh as she released her hands.

"And despite of this great friendship, I still hate your friends. Especially Melina."

"You're still upset that she's with Ran…"

"I'm okay," Ashley cut in as she raised a hand for to stop Beth at her sentence. The dirty blonde knew what she was going to say but rather not talk about it. "Really I am. I'll forget about him somehow. It's just a stupid crush anyway."

Beth could still sense that it was still bothering her though but then decided to go against talking about it.

"Okay. I'm sorry you have to feel this way though."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Ashley lied. "Anyway I should go now so I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah sure. Good night punk girl."

Ashley chuckled softly. "Good night."

The two divas shared a hug and soon the dirty blonde disappeared as Beth looked on. She felt bad for Ashley but she knew that there was nothing that she could do to make her happy.

As she went through the busy corridors once more, she had thought of what she had done.

And now as she had a smile on her face, she didn't regret it.

As long as it would remain to be a secret, 'Poison Ivy' would never find out her friendship with Ashley and Beth was determined to keep it that way.

**Next chapter****: Ashley gets stuck in an elevator and to complicate matters, Randy is in it too….**


	8. Stuck With You

Chapter 8 – Stuck With You

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep them coming! Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Chapter 8 – Stuck With You**

After taking a few strokes in the pool, Ashley stepped out of the pool and dried herself off with a towel. Just as she was drying her hair, her cell phone went off. She took her cell phone from her duffel and read the text message.

_Be back by tonight. Got a few DVD's that should be interesting to see. Wanna watch them tonight? We could watch them in your room. Text back. _

Ashley beamed. She pushed the buttons of the cell phone to send back a reply.

_Sure. I'll handle the snacks._

It was less than ten seconds later that she got another reply.

"Damn she's quick," Ashley muttered as she joked to herself. She went into her inbox once more.

_Alright then! See you soon! :D_

Ashley couldn't help to smile. She closed the clip of the phone and shoved the device into her duffle bag. She made sure that her hair was properly dried before she put on a t-shirt and a black mini skirt over her swimwear. She grabbed her things on her way out of the pool area.

She was walking through the lobby when she saw a snack vending machine at a corner. Since she said that she would bring the snacks for tonight, she thought of checking it out.

"Oh my god Doritos!" Ashley exclaimed with a big smile on her face. It was her favorite snack. "I have to have them!!"

She pushed a few coins into the slot and pressed the buttons of the snack she was taking.

"Ohh pretzels! Gotta have those too. And Twix. And SNICKERS?! No way! No way! I freakin' love this machine!!"

So she spent more coins on the snacks. She bent down to the floor and pushed her hand through the bottom door to retrieve them.

"I wonder if I should take another one?" Ashley asked herself. She looked up at the machine. "Maybe I should take a Cheetos too."

"Cheating on your diet today?"

She let out a gasp and felt her heart dropped. There was someone behind standing behind her. And she knew that voice too well to not recognize it. As she looked up, a tall figure towered over her. He smirked.

"Oh well umm….no I was just….uh….you know…taking a few snacks for me…and a friend of mine. Gonna watch some…m-movies to-to-tonight."

"Oh I see," said Randy with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded and stood up to her feet quickly. "Well see you soon, bye!"

"Wait hold on. You're going to the elevator?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Ashley nodded.

"Cool. That's where I'm heading to. So we'll go together."

Ashley felt her heart beating on her chest. Did he just say they'll go up _together_?

Meeting Randy again was one thing. Being in the same elevator was him was a whole different story.

"Sure," was all she could say. Ashley smiled for him, trying to hide her nervousness.

Randy smiled back. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay thanks," said Ashley as they started walking. "And you?"

"Not too bad."

Ashley nodded.

"And how's your day so far?"

"Oh it's going alright. I took a swim in the pool. I just come out from there a minute ago actually.

"Okay, cool."

"Yeah…and how was yours?" Ashley asked, just to return the favor since he asked her first.

"It was great actually. I went to train in the arena."

"Awesome."

They got to the elevator. Randy pushed the button and soon the doors slid open before them.

"After you," he said, gesturing his hand to the door.

Ashley blushed slightly as she stepped into the elevator. He followed behind her.

"So what floor you're in?" Randy asked.

"Uh eighth floor…."

"Really?" He seemed surprised by her answer.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded. He was looking at her. Why was he looking at her like that? Had she said something wrong?

Then he grinned. "We're both on the same floor."

"Really?" The question sounded stupid to her though.

"Yep. I'm on eighth floor too."

"Oh okay." How come she didn't know that? She had only checked in to this hotel since last night!

Randy pressed another button that would take them to their destination. The view soon disappeared as the doors closed.

"_Here we go…"_ Ashley thought as she felt a slight jerk the elevator made as it was moving slowly upward. Comfortable silence filled the elevator as of this moment. She glanced at him briefly.

He was standing beside her, humming. His hand was clutching onto his gym bag over his shoulder. She looked away quickly hoping that he didn't catch her looking at him. Ashley turned her attention to the floor number display and began to count in her mind.

"_Two….three..."_

She was anxious to get out there as soon as possible.

"_Four…"_

Just about four more floors left to go.

"_Five…"_

Three more to go.

"Huh?" Ashley said aloud as the floor display got turned off. At the same time, darkness soon took over and the floor suddenly started to shake violently. Her heart was thumping hard and uncontrollably as fear got the best of her.

"Oh my god!" she screamed out of panic. She held onto the railing just in time before she lost her balance. Randy was holding onto it as well.

"Hang on!" he said.

Ashley clutched onto the railing tightly as the sudden movements continue. Fortunately, they stopped a few seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked her with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." The elevator was in total darkness as she looked around her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," said Randy. "But it looks like we're stuck here."

She turned to him in shock. "What?! You mean we're trapped?!"

Randy nodded as he looked up at the ceiling where the lights were supposed to be lighting. He seemed worried about the predicament that they were in.

"Seems like it."

"Oh no," Ashley groaned. To her dismay, she was stuck in the elevator and to make things complicated, her crush was in the elevator too.

"Don't panic Ashley," said Randy. "It's going to be okay."

She turned to him. "How do you know?! We're trapped! No one will find us!"

"We will get out of here, alright? Don't worry."

"I really hope so…." Ashley trailed off. She was starting to feel doubtful. Then for some reason, her hand started to feel warm at the touch. She looked back at Randy who was looking back. She glanced from her hand to him. Her cheeks turned pink when she realized that he was holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay," Randy whispered. "We will get out of here soon."

"Promise?" She wanted to believe him but she had to be sure that she could trust his words.

"I promise," he replied.

Ashley nodded. She needed to hear them. She found herself being lost in my eyes for a moment. Then she needed more than just words to comfort her.

Randy got caught off guard the minute she wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly. But it didn't mean that he would pull away from her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes she felt her hands running through her dirty blonde hair.

And for the first time, she didn't feel at all lonesome. This was what she needed.

**XxxxxX**

Fifteen minutes had past and they were still inside the elevator. The emergency phone wasn't working so they had to wait until help would be on its way.

They were sitting next to each other as they took in the silence. They had remained like this for quite sometime while they were waiting.

Ashley let out a weak sigh and began to play with her fingernails out of boredom. There was no doubt that she was still feeling scared and doubtful but she would have to stay calm and positive. She hugged her knees close to her and buried her face into them.

What made her head perked up was a voice singing. She looked across at Randy. Ashley couldn't help but to smile. She knew it too well.

"You don't know me. You don't even care…"

"Boston."

Randy looked at her. "Pardon?"

She blushed as his eyes were now looking at her. Why couldn't she keep quiet?

"Nothing." She said hastily, looking away.

"Come on tell me. I won't bite."

Ashley chuckled nervously at his response. She looked at him.

"It's just that…I know that song too."

Randy smirked. "I knew it. You just said Boston."

"Yeah," Ashley giggled.

"And who sings Boston?"

"Augustana," she answered.

"Very good," Randy grinned. "Got that song on your ipod?"

"I do actually," said Ashley with a smile.

"Is it your favorite?"

"No it's not. My favorite song is _Smother Me_."

"By who?"

"The Used."

"Oh I see. I don't think I know that one."

"I got it in my ipod too. Wanna hear it?"

"I would like to hear it but…" Randy smirked. "I would like to hear you sing."

"Me?" Ashley examined his expression carefully to be sure he was joking.

"Yes you."

"No way! I can't sing."

"I don't believe it. Any time I see you, you always have ipod with you."

"Yeah because it's my obsession! I couldn't live without it nor could I imagine going anywhere without it!"

Randy laughed. "And when you listen to it, do you sing along?"

"Well…not really…."

"Not really?"

"Okay yes I do."

"Good answer," Randy chuckled with amusement. "Just sing for me, at least a line from a verse."

Ashley groaned with hesitation. Randy made a pout for her. Ashley bit her bottom lip to hold on the laughter. He looked cute when he pouted. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine…" she said at last. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

"Alright I won't," Randy chuckled.

Ashley cleared her throat a bit so to take a warm up.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you are mine…."

She continued to sing aloud but she was soft at the same time. As she sang, the lyrics were hers. It belonged to her. Soon she got to the end of the song and was back into the elevator once more. She smiled.

"Wow…"

She turned to him and saw the blank expression on his face. Her smile faded away and was replaced with a frown.

"I sound bad don't I? She lowered her head in shame. "I told you so…."

"No it's not that…" Randy trailed off.

"Save your comment okay? I don't want to hear it."

"But your voice is amazing."

Her blue eyes turned her focus back to him. "What?"

"You heard me." Randy chuckled. "And I told you to sing a line for me but you sang the entire song instead.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Ashley let out a nervous chuckle and blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Sorry."

"That's alright. It's better this way anyway. But really, you're a good singer."

Ashley smiled as she was touched by his compliment. "Thank you."

Randy made a smile a return.

"So…." Ashley said as she broke the silence. "We're still stuck here."

"Yeah," said Randy with a sigh. "I hope someone will come to us soon."

"Me too," said Ashley. Her stomach was starting to growl and she groaned weakly. "I'm so hungry…"

Then she remembered her duffle bag that was sitting next to her. She opened it and took a chocolate bar.

"What's that you got there?" Randy asked, watching her peeling off the wrapper.

"Snickers," said Ashley with a grin. "It's my favorite candy bar."

Randy chuckled. "Okay."

"Yep," said Ashley with a giggle. The chocolate bar was almost close to her lips when she hesitated. "Ohh…"

"What is it?" Randy asked, raising her eyebrow.

Ashley looked across at him. She stretched out her hand to him, the same hand that was holding the candy bar.

"Want some?"

"Sure." He broke a piece of the chocolate and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Ashley with a smile.

Minutes had past and a conversation was made and soon it went deep. During the conversation, a few laughs were shared as they told each other some jokes.

"I swear I thought that Chucky was coming to get me!" Ashley laughed. "And to think that my brother has that same Chucky doll from the movie, to make things worse. After I watched the movie, I never laid my eyes on the doll again!"

"Seriously?"

"Are you kidding? I have to ask him to put in his closet before I enter his room. Every time, literally."

Randy laughed. "You're scared of the doll?"

"Blame the movie for making it believable," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes and laughed. "Anyway…"

She got cut off at her sentence when the lights flashed above her and a ping sound was made. In an instant, the floor made a jerk below them.

"Hey it's working again!" Ashley exclaimed with happiness.

"Thank goodness," said Randy with a grin.

They picked up their bags and stood up on their feet. Ashley looked up at the floor number display and the number five was now replaced to number six. She smiled. Things started to look up now.

It wasn't long until the elevator made a stop and then the doors slid open for them to exit.

"We're here at last!" said Ashley and let out a sigh of relief. "I really thought that we would get stuck in here forever!"

Randy laughed. "I told you we would get out of there, didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Ashley smiled.

Randy grinned. "Well it was….how to say this?"

"What? Go on."

"Despite the predicament we went through, it was nice talking with you."

"Oh," Ashley giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same here."

Randy made a content smile at her. "I'm going this way."

"Well I'm heading that way," said Ashley, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Okay then. See you later."

"See you later," she said with a smile back. She turned and walked away. She made a glance back at her and watched him walking. He stopped and turned around. She knew that he was looking back at her. He smiled and held a hand up in a wave. Ashley smiled and waved back. She turned away once more and groaned to herself. She didn't want to leave him and she didn't want him to go.

Being stuck in the elevator was a nightmare but then it turned to be the best thing that ever happened to her.

_What is wrong with me? He has a girlfriend for crying out loud! I shouldn't be like this at all._

Ashley could only let out a sigh as she walked along the long hallway to find her room.

**XxxxxX**

"Hey punk girl!"

"Hey," said Ashley with a grin. "Come in."

It was eight o' clock in the evening when Beth stepped into Ashley's room with a plastic bag in hand.

"Got a mix of movies in here," she said as she sat on the bed. "Romance, comedy and action."

"Awesome."

"So where are the snacks?"

"Oh they're still in my bag." She picked up her duffle bag from the floor. "I got a couple."

"Cool. Let's switch."

Ashley grinned as the two women switched bags between each other to see what one had brought.

"Oh this sounds interesting," said Ashley as she looked at the front cover of the DVD.

"Yeah I think so too," said Beth with a smile. "Hey punk girl….they're not in here."

"What's not there?" 

"The snacks."

"Huh?" She took the bag and looked inside it. She rummaged through her personal items but not a single snack was in it.

"They're all gone?!" she exclaimed with disbelief. 

"Are you sure you didn't take them out?"

"I didn't! They were in my bag I swear!" She stopped for a moment. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless we ate them all…"

"You ate _all_ the snacks?" Beth looked at her in disbelief.

Ashley chuckled nervously and faked a smile. "Opps."

"You and who ate them?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Randy."

Beth's eyes began to widen at the revelation of the name. "Randy Orton."

Ashley nodded. "That's the guy."

Beth said nothing. She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Is there something that I should know?"

Ashley let out a sigh. Her thoughts drifted back to the time in the elevator.

"It's a long story," she said.

Beth crossed her arms as she prepared herself to hear that _long_ _story_.

"Then I'm all ears."


	9. Tag Match or Handicap?

**A/N: Thanks to Rickster627, TheRealRenee, cassymae, Inday, xAtittudex and rory21 for the reviews. Your reviews are appreciated. Please keep on reviewing. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Italics are part of the continuation from the last chapter...**

**Chapter 9 – Tag Match or Handicap?**

_Ashley let out a sigh as she sat next beside Beth. She was about to tell her everything._

"_Okay I'll tell you about it from the beginning," she began. "I was at the pool this morning and after I took a swim, I went to the snack machine to grab a few snacks for us. So while I was there, he passed by. Of course I was nervous when he was around but anyway that's beside the point. So since he was going on the elevator, he suggested that we go in together and so I agreed to that. So we went in and the elevator was working fine until it got stuck. The emergency phone couldn't work so Randy used his cell phone to get to the reception."_

"_Oh my goodness," said Beth with a look of worry on her face._

"_Yeah," Ashley nodded. "It was scary. We were there for nearly half an hour. I was so scared but then Randy convinced me to stay calm and positive."_

"_That's good."_

"_Yeah. During that time in the elevator, we talked a little and then the conversation just kept on going." Ashley then beamed at the thought. "And then we got hungry so I shared a few snacks with him…"_

"_A few?" Beth cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manner._

_Ashley laughed. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that I shared all the snacks with him without realizing it. But you know we were in a crisis."_

"_Oh wow…I'm glad you guys got out of there safely."_

"_Me too," said Ashley with a smile on her face. "So I hope that this makes it all clear?"_

_Beth nodded. "Yes it does. But Ashley…you do realize that he has a girlfriend right?"_

_The smile on the dirty blonde's face soon got wiped away and was replaced with a sad face. She stood up from the bed._

"_Do you have to remind me of that every time I talk about him?" Ashley asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Of course I know that! It hurts me knowing that a sweet guy like him could have a b….never mind. Forget it. Let's drop this now."_

"_I'm sorry that this bothers you. It's just that I don't want you to end up heartbroken."_

_Ashley looked back at her. Fresh tears were already pouring down from her face. "I already have been, remember? I was torn since the day I found out Melina is his girlfriend. I think that's enough for me to get heartbroken altogther…"_

_Beth sighed. "I don't know what to say."_

"_I don't expect you to say anything. I know you're trying to make things right anyway, even when you know you can't."_

_Beth nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_Drying her face with the back of her hand, Ashley made a sniffle. "Yeah I'm sorry too."_

"_If you want I can fetch a few snacks and then I'll be back here in a bit. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah sure. It's not a problem with me."_

_Beth made a smile for her and gave her a hug before she left the room. Ashley washed her face in the bathroom in meanwhile and then she lied on her bed for a while; her thoughts of Randy replaying endlessly on her mind. _

_Beth came back ten minutes later with a bag filled with snacks._

"_Alright. It's movie time!" Beth sang as she picked up the dvd they were going to watch._

_Ashley giggled. "Okay. Put it on."_

_Beth inserted the disc into the dvd player before sitting comfortably next to Ashley on the soft carpet. While the movie was playing on the screen of the television, Ashley looked on with interest. Her thoughts of the self proclaimed legend killer were being pushed to the back of her mind._

_For now._

**X x x x X**

"Thank you Mr. Regal," said Melina before closing the door behind her. "We hope you'll have a wonderful day!"

Once they stepped out of the general manager's office, the three women exchanged grins with each other.

"This is going to be great!" Victoria exclaimed as she raised her palm in the air and colliding it into Candice's in a high five. "That girl is toast!"

"Totally!" Candice laughed. "There's no way she could stand a chance!"

Melina smirked. She could picture Ashley being humiliated in the middle of the ring. To her, that would be a funny scene she wouldn't miss. The divas' tag match had just been added to the card. If Ashley couldn't find a partner at time of her match, she would have no choice but to face both Victoria and Candice single handedly.

"Let's see if she could get out of this one," said Melina. "Well I doubt that anyways but hey let's see what she'll do about it!"

They laughed. Surely it would be a great night for them and they couldn't wait for the Monday night show to start though it was only a couple hours away.

"Hey where's Beth?" Candice asked. "I thought she would meet us here for a bit of training this morning."

"Well apparently she's sleeping in late," said Melina. "Which is weird I should add. She never does that before."

"You know she's been hanging out with us a lot less lately too," said Victoria. "And I've been seeing her with her phone every minute."

"Interesting." Candice raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Could she sending texts to someone?"

Victoria shrugged. "It could be. I didn't ask."

The members of the Poison Ivy began to wonder what could be the reasons behind Beth's sudden change in her behavior.

"You know I find quite strange that she's been quite distant," Melina told. "But whatever. She's going to be here watching our backs tonight so that's all that really matters."

"Yeah." Victoria laughed. "Remember what she did to Trashley last week? That was hilarious wasn't it?"

"Of course!" Candice agreed. "And maybe Beth could do the same thing when we're finished with her!"

"I couldn't think of anything better than that," the women's champion said with a smirk.

**X x x x X**

The evening made its arrival as Ashley entered the women's locker room with a frown on her face. It wasn't because she didn't want to be part of the company otherwise she wouldn't have been coming into the women's locker room in the first place. But having to work with people that treated you badly. . .now that would be hard to live with.

The last thing Ashley wanted was for someone to make her blood boil.

And the first person to do that was Melina.

"What are you smiling at?" Ashley asked, annoyed to see her smirking.

"The possibility that you're gonna end being the lost tonight," said Melina with a smirk.

Ashley raised her brow in confusement. She scoffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's means that you have a match tonight," Melina said matter of factly. "A divas tag match."

"Wait. . .tag match?"

"That's right honey." Melina smirked. "But if you can't find someone. . .then you'll have no choice but to face both Victoria and Candice!"

"What?! A handicap match?!" Ashley knew that she and Melina would never get along. But now was a bit too much.

"That's right. What a great way to see what you can do, huh? Everyone knows that your win last week was a fluke."

"I won fair and square!" Ashley argued.

"Yeah sure," said Melina with a chuckle. "But tonight you'll be in action again so. . .I'll tell you what. If you can find a tag team partner in the next three minutes. . ."

"Three minutes?! That's the length of time for a commercial break!"

"You got that right." Melina laughed at the look of disbelief on Ashley's face. That was what she wanted to see. "You see you have the whole of the commercial break to find someone. If you can't get a partner, then it's gonna be two against one!"

Ashley slapped her palm against her forehead. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was. Well anyway I'm off to be with my girls to support them in his exciting match! So I wish you luck. Happy searching! Oh and one more thing. . ." Melina had her hand on the doorknob and turned to the dirty blonde once more to add her last sentence. "If case you're wondering, the match is next. Toodles!"

The women's champion departed the now flabbergasted diva. What was she to do? Three minutes could never be enough.

"Damn you Melina!" Ashley screeched. She couldn't hear if Melina didn't hear her. What was she to do?

"Oh great so now you're back?" Ashley asked aloud after hearing the door open again.

"Hey Ashley?"

But this time it wasn't Melina. Instead it was another diva. As Ashley turned to the door, she saw who it was.

**X x x x X**

The jeers filled the arena as Melina's theme hit the speakers. Candice and Victoria stopped to make a pose for the cameras while Beth and Melina looked and cheered on for them. It wasn't long until the four divas got to the ring and the leader herself got a microphone in her hand.

"Tonight is going to be a great night for us!" Melina said with a smirk. "Tonight we will see the punk princess in action once again. Only this time it's going to be a tag match. However she has been given limited time to find a partner and if she doesn't find one. . .then tough luck. If she doesn't find a partner then she's gonna have to face both Candice and Victoria! So Ashley if you're ready then come on out!"

Victoria and Candice laughed while Beth simply smirked and nodded. But she couldn't help but to frown a little at the idea of the match though.

Soon a rock theme disrupted the silence and Ashley appeared on the stage with a microphone in hand, appeared to look sad about something.

"So Ashley," Melina began with a chuckle. "I guess you had such a hard time finding someone in such a short time right? Well if you have then we could go straight ahead to the handi--"

"Now hold on a second there Melina," said Ashley. This time she wore a smirk on her face, which had gotten the women's champion confused. Candice and Victoria got confused as well. Beth however, was interested in what Ashley was about to say.

"If you think that I'm going to end up being single handed in this match, you better think again. Right after you told me about this match, I happen to find a partner and she is more than happy to be part of it!"

Melina scoffed in disbelief while Candice and Victoria looked from Melina to Ashley.

"No way!" said Candice.

"How could she? Nobody likes her!" said Victoria.

While the other three divas were still in disbelief by the news, Beth was relieved. She could have been Ashley's partner but then they would have found their secret. The last thing she wanted was for the girls to find out about her friendship with the dirty blonde.

"I'll handle this okay?" Melina told the tag team. She turned back to her microphone once more. "So you found someone huh? Who is it? Who's this bitch that's stupid enough to be your partner?"

Ashley simply smirked and said nothing. A few seconds later a sound of giggles burst from the speakers. The crowd went wild as it proceeded by a woman's voice singing the chorus. Jaws were dropped and the eyes got widen when another diva made her presence known. Ashley smiled and handed the microphone to her tag team partner Trish Stratus. The music died at last before the she made her statement.

"In case you're wondering who the bitch is," Trish said while pointing a finger to her chest. "You're looking at her!"

**A/N: Yay I finally updated! Sorry for the late update, I got writer's block and I got caught with college, especially with exams. But I've finished with college now…just have to do the internship for the six weeks before I graduate. Should be exciting, lol! :D. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Just Staying in The Act

**A/N: Thanks to annskieeoffresh,Inday, sweetantidote, xAttitudex, TheRealRenee, rory21 and Randysdymond06 for the reviews.**

**Here's the new update! Hope you'll enjoy it. Happy reading! **

**And sorry if this chapter sucks. I suck at writing matches lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Just Staying in The Act**

_They exchanged looks at each other._

_Unbeknownst of everyone else standing in the same ring knew their secret. _

_While her tag team partner was shouting words at the girls of Poison Ivy, Ashley was looking at the blonde one of the group. _

_Neither of them knew what was to happen in this match. They looked at each other in silence._

_The bell rang seconds later, prompting her Beth to follow Melina out to ringside._

"_Ready?" was the question of her tag team partner._

_Ashley made a nod and a smile. "Let's do this."_

_Trish smiled and held up a hand in the air which Ashley happily responded in a high five. She left to go to the apron as Trish and Candice started off the match._

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ashley smiled as she watched her partner gaining the upperhand. She was awed by Trish's acrobatic skills as she made a perfect backbend, dodging the dark diva's clothesline and countered with a dropkick of her own. Despite the effort, only a two count was made.

"Go Trish!" Ashley yelled as she clapped her hands to cheer her on. Melina was definitely not impressed by this and her screeches made it _very_ loud and clear.

Trish stretched out her hand to the dirty blonde. Ashley smiled and gratefully took the tag. Punches were made to Candice's pretty face and then the dirty blonde whipped her to the ropes but the dark haired diva paused abruptly and kicked her in the mid section. Ashley screamed as she felt her nails digging into her scalp. Candice slammed her face harshly onto the mat.

"That's it Candice!" Melina shouted, slapping her hand on the apron. "You crush that nose of her ugly face!"

Beth had her arms crossed and stood beside the women's champion in silence. She watched Candice attempting to get the pin but failed to get it.

"Come on Candice!" went Melina's voice again.

The dark haired diva went on to kick her in the groin. She was obviously letting her frustrations out after what had happened just last week. She still believed that Ashley's victory was a fluke and though this was just a tag match, she was seeking for revenge.

Candice grabbed her leg and dragged Ashley into the corner where she made a tag to Victoria who was more than happy to be in the centre of the action.

"Yeah Victoria!" said Melina with a smirk of satisfaction appearing on her face. "Ye—"

All of a sudden she stopped herself. It wasn't like her to do that.

But there was something that caught her attention.

Or just to be exact, it was the expression on the face of someone standing beside her. She was if she was grimacing over Ashley's pain.

The _enemy's_ pain.

Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"What's up with you?" Melina inquired raising her brow in confusion.

"Huh?" Beth turned to Melina.

"You were wincing…just after that fantastic kick Victoria made to her head!"

"It was nothing I swear! It's just that you know…it looked like it really hurts."

Melina probably believed in that lie since she was smirking. "I know right? She is going to get what she deserves. And Trish too for teaming up with a loser like her."

Beth looked back just in time to see Victoria executed her snap suplex and was going for the pin.

_1….2…_

"Two!" the referee announced after Ashley kicked out.

"What?! No!" The women's champion roared. "I can't believe this!"

Beth bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Melina. She tried not to make a face again but it was hard to watch Ashley take in the pain by Candice who had just tagged in and kicked the dirty blonde in the groin.

Ashley thought that all of her oxygen was draining out of her body as she began coughing and desperately gasping for breath.

"Come on Ashley!"

She looked up to see her partner calling out to her. She began crawling but Candice had time to pull her away by the leg.

"You're not going anywhere!" Candice spat, bending down low and slapped Ashley across the face. She stood up with a malicious smirk and then slowly and at a seductive manner, she twirled her arm around her body as she did her 'Go Daddy dance' to the boos.

Ashley groaned in pain. Then she thought she heard cheers from the crowd.

But she did. They were cheering for her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!"

Trish shouted out cheers as she began clapping her hands as she encouraged millions of people to do the same.

"This ends here," Candice said with a smirk. "Time to claim what's rightfully _mine_."

Ashley was determined to show her worth. She had to fight back. Trish was counting on her. The fans were counting on her too.

"Go Candice!" Melina yelled. Beth wondered if Ashley would fight back as she looked on in anticipation.

Candice picked up the blonde by the head and made her stand to her own two feet. "I always knew you can't wrestle. You haven't got what it takes."

_Oh yeah?_

"Take this bitch."

Suddenly Candice was caught off guard as the dirty blonde jumped up and wrapped her legs around Candice's neck quickly and planted the hurricanrana.

The crowd would probably blast the whole roof into the air judging by the amount of cheers that was made.

"Yes!" Trish shouted as she jumped up and down the apron.

"NO!" Melina bellowed and a screech following immediately afterwards. "NO!"

With her opponent down Ashley quickly crawled her way to Trish who was already waiting to be tagged in. Her long awaited tag was made at last.

Trish's energy came to her like a roaring fire as she fought hard with her punches to Candice. She whipped her Candice to the ropes and gave her a couple clotheslines and then she waited for the perfect timing to her roundhouse kick or what was known to be the Chick Kick.

That would have gotten the pin right there.

But unfortunately Victoria came to make the save just in time at two and a half. Victoria began to kick Trish in the mid section and was going for the hair when she got caught in a spear, courtesy of the dirty blonde.

This was starting to be Melina's worse nightmare. "I don't believe this!"

As the two divas rolled out of the ring, Candice and Trish were the only ones remaining. Trish stood with all the energy she had left and wrapped the opponent's head into a headlock. The fans knew that was expected of her next.

But Melina just had to be on the apron, distracting her from preparing to execute her finisher.

"What the hell?!"

The Canadian blonde was outraged by this. But suddenly her heart jolted with fright as she found herself being lifted high in the air. She couldn't move her arms as her attacker secured them tightly. And then seconds later her face met the mat and then she fell into unconsciousness.

Ashley's jaw dropped at the sight. She saw what just happened. She tried to get to Trish but Candice could pin her but Victoria stopped the dirty blonde from doing so. The vicious vixen grabbed Ashley's foot and then yanked her out to meet the concrete floor outside.

Much to her Ashley's dismay, the bell was finally sounded. Lillian's voice was heard from the background.

"Here are your winners Victoria and Candice Michelle!"

It was too late. It was over.

Ashley climbed back into the ring and immediately went to check up on her tag team partner. She looked up to the ramp and watched the divas mocked sad faces at her. Then they burst into laughing.

Then her eyes focused on the one person who was responsible for their loss.

And she happened to be standing next to the women's champion Melina.

"Nice going Beth," said Melina with a smirk. "This definitely shows that we all stick together!"

"Of course," said Beth, returning a smirk. She stared back at the dirty diva.

Ashley looked back, confused about the outcome as she watched Poison Ivy held hands together and raising them high in unision.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Damn it! We were this close to winning!" Trish bellowed, pounding her fist onto the door of her locker.

Just like Trish, the dirty blonde was also frustrated and most of all disappointed by their loss.

"Yeah, I know," said Ashley. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there on time to make the save."

"It's okay," said Trish. "It's not your fault. I mean though it was a tag match, it was actually_ four_ against two. So we're at a major disadvantage…especially when_ she's_ in the group."

"Yeah. Melina is such a pain," said Ashley with a nod. "With her around in the women's locker room she could make our lives a living hell."

"Agreed. Trish grabbed a bottle of water from her cooler. "But I wasn't talking about her."

Ashley raised her brow in bewilderment. "Then who?"

"Beth Phoenix."

"Oh." Ashley made a nod and said nothing else.

"She's really strong," she stated as she sat on the bench. "That Glam Slam was powerful. She's definitely not someone to mess with."

Ashley nodded again. "Yeah…"

"Her strength should never be underestimated. I might not have wrestled her before I have watched her in a match once. She's dangerous, I'm telling you this straight out."

Ashley could only nod at her response. She didn't know what to think anymore. Now Trish had just warned about Beth.

The diva who was supposed to be _against_.

Just then a sound was made that literally made her jump.

"Oh it's my phone," Ashley announced with a nervous giggle. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Yeah sure."

Ashley took out her cell phone from her bag and checked her inbox for the incoming message.

_We need to talk. Can you meet me at the rooftops?_

It was just a simple question. But a feeling of hesitation started to kick in. Finally after a deep though, she pushed the buttons to reply.

_Okay. Be there in two minutes._

But the time the message confirmed its delivery, her mind was facing dissonance over the decision.

But could she turn back now?

She turned to Trish. "Hey I have to step out for a bit."

"That's alright," said Trish with a smile. "Oh would you like to come to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure that sounds great. What time?"

"Is 12:00 alright?"

"Yep," said Ashley. "For 12:00 it is."

"Cool. Well if you miss me by the time you get back I'll be gone."

"Alright then," said Ashley with a smile. "Oh and thanks again for being my tag team partner. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would have gotten your ass kicked in a handicap match for sure."

"Uh huh." Ashley laughed. "Well see you tomorrow! Good night in advance."

"Good night," said Trish with a giggle.

Then after grabbing her jacket, Ashley made a wave to her friend before she left. A smile faded from her face as she advanced down the corridor. Doubts began to stir in her mind.

She thought it was crazy. That she was in fear of seeing her.

But was it?

**x-x-x-x-x**

After taking the elevator, she finally arrived to the top that would lead to the top of building. She pushed the heavy door open and then the cold air immediately greeted her.

Then Ashley saw an unmistakable view of someone's blonde hair.

She was sitting down at the edge, possibly looking out at the view. Ashley froze at the spot she was in, looking at her.

But she didn't have to get to the edge as Beth turned her back and caught sight of her. Ashley swallowed lightly as the diva came toward her.

"Glad that you're here punk girl," Beth began, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I know you might not…"

"After what you did?" Ashley finished. It was clear that there was a bit of anger in her voice. "Well I thought the same too actually."

Beth nodded. "I can't blame you. It was my fault after all. I'm sorry."

Ashley sighed. "You really got me confused. I mean one minute you're mean and nasty and then next minute you're cool and nice. You're like…Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde…only it's the girly version."

Beth chuckled in amusement. "I have to do my part well don't I? Or they will start getting suspicious."

"Well you certainly did your act pretty good," said Ashley with sarcasm. "Thanks to you Trish and I lost."

Beth sighed. "But you_ do_ know that it's going to be this way right? We promised each other that it's going to be a secret."

She was right. They did. So where had she gotten these doubts? Beth had never stabbed her in the back. Nor would she ever intend to. The strong diva had already made sacrifices.

A huge one would be lying to the members of Poison Ivy just to keep their friendship stable.

"Oh what a secret this is," said Ashley with a roll of the eyes. "We're the enemies in the arena but when it comes to outside the ring, we're…friends."

"So...are we still friends?"

"Are we still _friends_?" Ashley repeated. "I don't know. Maybe you should tell me because right now I'm confused by the situation we're in now."

Beth sighed. "Look Melina was this close to being suspicious of me when I was getting worried about you during your match."

Ashley blinked. "Really? She suspected something?"

"She just thought it was weird that I was wincing in pity over you." Beth smiled. "That kick in the head did hurt I presume?"

"I thought I would have a headache for days. Seriously. But anyway, so if Melina suspect something then--"

"She'll take to wonder, yes. So I did what I had to do to act like I'm on their side. It wasn't like I deliberately wanted to interfere. It wasn't my choice to do so. Don't you see? I wouldn't be where I'm at now if it wasn't for them. I probably wouldn't be here in this arena if they didn't notice my talent. I just can't break my ties with them. I'm just too loyal to do that."

Ashley could only nod and said nothing. Maybe she did understood what Beth was going through, even if the situation is really tied up.

"I really am sorry for tonight. You were really awesome in the match by the way. Trish was amazing as well but you my friend are made of awesome."

Ashley made a giggle. "Well thanks I guess."

"So…are we still cool?"

Ashley could still see her. She was the same Beth she knew.

"I think we are."

The two blondes exchanged smiles and then sat at the edge of the roof together.

"The moon is full tonight," said Ashley. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Really," Beth agreed. Then a smirk appeared on her face. "You know what will make it even better?"

"No. What?" Ashley asked, turning to her.

"When you have a guy to watch it with you."

Ashley felt her heart drop at the thought. "Oh, right. Yeah."

She looked down below her. There were people walking in and out of the arena and into the parking lot. She let her eyes wander at them until a sudden fluttery feeling was made in her stomach.

Randy had just stepped out the arena. And a woman was following close behind him. There was no doubt that the woman was Melina due to how close they were as they exited the arena.

It seemed as though every time Ashley had thought of him, he would just appear right before her eyes.

Or was it just a coincidence? Could it be that torture was part of her fate?

"Looks like they're heading out," said Beth whose voice brought the dirty blonde back to earth.

"Yeah," Ashley muttered. She could only let her eyes watched on helplessly at the silver van driving away and disappear out of her sight.

* * *

Next chapter: Ashley finds out that Randy is sick with the flu and decides to buy him a get well present.


	11. Get Well Soon, Randy

**A/N: Thanks to Jackie, Edward's Josie Black, xAttitudex, TheRealRenee, .CMPunkluver., mcena99, rory21, JohnsAngel22, Jessiksie for the reviews. **

**So it has been awhile but I plan to update stories more often. That's my new year's resolution, lol.**

**Happy new year to all. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Get Well Soon, Randy**

**--**

It was a Saturday morning and Ashley was getting dressed to head out to the mall. Her new friend Trish Stratus would be joining her too. This would be fun.

She double checked her appearance as she wore a short jeans skirt and a blank tank top. She firmly pulled a cap over her dirty blonde hair to complete the outfit.

"Alright Ashley," she spoke, looking into the reflection. "Today is meant for fun, not to dwell over anyone. Especially him. So do not think about him. Do not think about him, do not think about him. Do not think about him. Do not think about him." Then a sigh passed through her lips. "That's easy. I should pull this one off, right?"

Though she was on her own, it was obvious that she wouldn't get a quick response to her question.

"Right!" she piped up to answer herself. "Okay, off I go."

So she stepped out of the hotel room, locking it behind her with the card key and strolled down the hall. The proposed meeting with the blonde diva would be in the lobby so she knew what she had to go.

Upon turning the corner, she met a fellow co worker. She offered a smile just to be polite. "Hello.

"Oh Ashley, hi," said Jeff with a smile in return.

"I'm good thanks. How about you?"

"I'm okay. A little bummed out at the moment. I have to go and find a new partner for the tag team match tonight."

"Aw, really? Who was it before?"

"Orton."

At that exact moment, she froze. "What happened to him?"

"I just got a call from him this morning. He's gotten the flu."

"Aw poor him."

"Yeah. So now I have to find a tag team partner now before the houseshow." Jeff sighed. "Sucks right?"

"Really. Good luck in the search though."

"Thanks. I'm heading to see Shawn now actually."

"Now that's a great pick," said Ashley. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Now that'll be the answer I'm hoping to get," Jeff chuckled. "I'll see you later. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

The rainbow haired superstar disappeared down the hall and the dirty blonde was left on her own to have thoughts swirling around her head.

They were coming back to her again and this time she couldn't help but to be concerned for the Legend Killer.

She pressed a hand on her forehead, groaning weakly. "Why me?"

--

Beth Phoenix twisted her lips in thought as she focused on the two outfits that a dark haired woman was holding up. Tonight would be the night to go out to a club and have some fun.

The word _fun _would have a different meaning to Poison Ivy. The word _fun _would be defined as flirting with any guy they want, getting down and dirty on the dancefloor and last but not least, getting drunk by the end of the night.

And Beth would always be the one to drive them back to the hotel room. She never liked going to clubs but they got her to tag along anyway.

"So?" Candice seemed to be annoyed with the silence as she was waiting to get an answer. "Are you going to decide or what?"

Both outfits looked rather revealing. Candice wanted to look sexy. Beth knew this.

But apparently she had to voice her honest opinion. "I'd say…neither."

Candice was livid. "What?!"

"Wait, hold on." Victoria gaped and turned to the blonde. "What is wrong with you? These two are perfect…and you say _neither_?"

"So you want me to lie instead and pick the red, which you two picked, instead of the black one?

The woman's champion scoffed and crossed her arms. "We only want you to pick one. That's not hard to do, is it?"

"Can I give a comment first before I do so?"

"What's there to comment on?" Melina was confused.

"Well when Candice tried them on and showed us how she looked in them…and they just…don't go for her."

There was silence and it wasn't a comfortable one. All eyes were on the Glamazon who was appearing calm on the situation.

"Don't go for me?!" Candice couldn't believe her ears. "What kind of an answer is that?"

"I was just…"

"You know what Beth? Just save it." The candy coated diva huffed. "Some friend you are."

Candice stormed away; Victoria paced to catch up with her. Melina turned to look at Beth.

"You really like to ruin things for everyone, don't you? Is that your hobby now?"

Beth was a little hurt by the sarcastic comment. "I didn't mean to offend her," Beth insisted. "I was just speaking out my thoughts that's all."

"Well next time when we shop for an outfit, the three of us will pick. You'll be out of it."

"Alright then…fine. Sounds good to me."

It was rather unfair for her to receive such treatment, especially after being honest. But she was used to these kinds of fallouts. Sooner or later, they would act as if nothing had happened. Apologies were never made. Things would just get back to normal.

If the three of them were fine with this, then the blonde of the four shouldn't felt the need to disagree.

Beth was fine by this. She would have to be, anyway.

Suddenly there was a noise. They both looked at Melina's handbag.

"It's probably your boyfriend," said Beth.

Melina rolled her eyes. "What would he want now? He told me he needs a new box of tissues. I asked him _twice_ if he was sure."

"Well it could be that he forgot something else."

"It better be or…ooh!" A grin flashed on her Melina's face, upon looking into the screen of her pink cell phone. "I have to take this. Be right back."

The blonde could only blink at the sudden change of mood. "Okay."

Beth watched her leave and she couldn't help but to get curious about her sudden reaction to the caller. She followed her and then caught sight of her outside the clothing store. The smile never left her short diva's during the conversation.

Now there was a question that the Glamazon wanted to know.

And she would find that out soon enough once Melina walked back inside. "Okay. Well I'll see you tonight. Bye." She hung up, giggling to herself. "He's so cute."

That was made to be said softly but Beth could still hear them. And she didn't like the sound of them one bit.

"Who was it?" she asked promptly, crossing her arms.

"Sorry?" Melina was shoving the phone back in her back.

"The person that called you. Who was it?"

"Oh, right! Um, that was my cousin."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Melina giggled.

"I see." Beth nodded. "Well, you seemed very happy to hear from him."

"Of course I was." Melina's smile dropped without warning as her face titled upward, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. "What are you implying?"

She knew that Melina was defend herself if any accusations about her were to be made. So she decided to do the subject.

"Nothing," Beth said at last. "Nothing at all."

The paparazzi princess nodded slowly, studying her face for a moment and firmly, "Good," she said firmly. "Now let's go and find the other two."

With Melina already in the lead, Beth could only roll her eyes and shook her head before she followed her. "Whatever."

--

"Aw get a load of this!"

The two divas were at a toy store when Trish pointed to the display of teddy bears.

"Aren't they cute?" Trish asked.

"They sure are," Ashley agreed.

Trish giggled and picked up a white teddy bear. "I think I might get one of these for my nephew." She was planning to go to Toronto to visit her sister next weekend.

"He'd love it for sure," said Ashley as he took up a blue teddy bear with a heart on the middle of its stomach.

"Yeah. Thomas will be expecting a gift from his Auntie Trish. I tend to spoil him."

"Oh really?" Ashley laughed. "Well that's news to me."

"Hey, he's my favorite nephew so he gets special treatment."

"Trish…" Ashley paused to get her a knowing look. "he's your _only _nephew."

"…And your point iiiiis?" Laughter erupted between the blondes.

"Oh I see some toy cars at the far corner," The Canadian blonde announced with a grin. "I should check them out first."

"Alright, well I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay."

The dirty blonde turned her attention to the shelf of teddy bears. She smiled at the cuteness of them. They definitely had a way of charming their way into someone's heart.

She placed the bear back into its proper place. She was just about to leave when she was glancing downward briefly at the bottom shelf. In just a matter of seconds, she was being held back by a particular teddy bear.

Ashley went down on her knees to retrieve it and to study it.

Its plush had the color of golden wheat. The fur was straggly and at medium length. This teddy bear had on a purple t-shirt with three words engraved in the middle, in white.

_Get Well Soon_

Upon seeing this, she thought of him instantly.

But she promised to herself that she would not spend the day thinking about him. And she failed to do so.

So maybe there was a reason to think of him. He was sick with the flu.

Yes, that would be her only reason.

--

The tiny waste basket had been filled up rather quickly that Saturday afternoon as it sat beside the bed. There was nothing in it but tiny balls of tissue being used up. There was a good reason for this.

Sitting on the double bed was a Raw superstar, who was apparently not in a good state. His throat was sore, reason for his voice turning hoarse. His nose was so stuffed up that he couldn't breathe as normal. And every once of a while a burning sensation would tickle his nose, to warn him of a sneeze that was to come.

Unfortunately for him, he had been struck down with the flu. Luckily he didn't have a fever but he still had to suffer nevertheless. He was constantly jabbing on the same button every ten seconds to change the channel. He would go back to the very first channel in every cycle but as of now, he couldn't care less. He felt like cursing at the television right now since it had nothing interesting on.

So this would be his plan of the day? Watching TV?

_Great...how fun will that be?_

He stopped at an advertisement where this man was showing how great the pan was for cooking.

_And get this folks, it can make pancakes fast!_

"So you want me to waste my money on one frickin' pan when I have plenty of them at home? Oh give me a break."

Randy Orton slumped back into the bed, leaning against the headboard. He crossed his arms rather grumpily over his chest. Today was certainly not his day at all.

What really pissed him off most was the fact that he was unable to compete at the houseshow later on tonight due to his condition. He had already given Jeff a heads up so the rainbow haired superstar would have to find a partner to take his place.

That was the only option that Randy just had to accept.

He turned to the clock. It was now 1:00. He could have been training right now. But instead he ended up being stuck in his bed.

"This sucks..." Then he felt a sneeze coming his way. "Achoo!"

His hands covered his nose in good timing. Then he grimaced upon looking at his hands to see thick yellow goo on them. "Gross. Being sick is not cool."

Randy crossed the room to reach the bathroom. As he was lathering his hands with soap, he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he said out loud, closing the tap when he was done. He dried his hands properly before turning to the door. He pulled it open.

Randy's face was now scrunched with confusion. There was no one around. Randy looked sideways. He had seen nothing.

"But someone just knocked…or was it just my ears?" He looked sideways again. "I swear I heard a knock just now." He was sure that he heard it.

After looking out for the third time, he rolled his eyes. "It figures. I've been hearing things all along. Stupid cold."

It was a good thing that one glance stopped him from closing the door. His attention turned to a fuzzy object sitting on the neatly carpeted floor.

Randy picked it up and then a smile reached his face.

The teddy bear had a purple t-shirt on, snuggling it to a perfect fit. And a special little message on it: Get Well Soon.

This was a present just for him. His grumpiness melted away with one smile. He was touched.

"This is sweet…but who could have known…?"

That was when he stopped at his sentence. He noticed a piece of white paper sticking out of the neck of the t-shirt. Randy closed the door and pulled out the note as he got to his bed. He placed the teddy bear down beside him. Randy opened the note and began to read the words written in neat handwriting.

_Hey,_

_It's been a while since we've each other. I heard from Jeff that you're in sick. Saw this teddy bear while shopping today and I thought of you. Hope this cheers you up somehow.  
Get well soon, Randy._

_Love,_

_Ashley._

Just as he reached the end of the note, he turned to glance at the teddy bear. His lips curved upward in a smile once more at the thought of the person who sent it. "Ashley."


End file.
